


I Remember You

by sharkbatez



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BORDERLANDS 3 SPOILERS!, F/F, I Ship These Two, also i was drunk when i wrote this, i never really thought Angel was a lot younger than Maya, i'm gay had a crush on the guardian angel and loved playing as Maya, they're all dead but let's believe in an afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbatez/pseuds/sharkbatez
Summary: A blue-haired woman finds herself in an oasis of some sort, welcomed by a younger woman with black hair and bright blue eyes.





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I Remember You
> 
> Basically, I'm just giving myself prompts because I felt like it. I haven't played Borderlands 3 sorry. Might not play it since I don't actively play video games anymore and the new art style and story don't seem very appealing to me. I miss how it looked like a low-budget game compared to a game looking like it was made with a low budget. I watched a video on YT, scrolled down, saw the spoiler and ruined everything. Lol. 
> 
> I just had to write this then because I ship Maya and Angel. 
> 
> Again, I was drunk when I wrote this. If there are mistakes, I probably haven't sobered up enough yet. Lol. I'm so dumb. I honestly wonder what I'll think about this in the morning.
> 
> (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

“Be... ready.” 

“For what?” she asked herself. 

She couldn’t remember. 

What was her name again? 

Just a few moments ago, she every part of her body burning, twisting and fading away into nothingness. Now, there was... nothing. 

She opened her eyes, squinted at the blinding light from the sun. The earth beneath her was hot and soft. She could hear the soothing echo of water rushing nearby, the wind was cool to her skin. She pushed herself up, her eyesight adjusting from the darkness into this— 

“Sanctuary?” she asked. 

Right before her eyes was a field of vibrant green grass, trees encircling a small lake right in the middle of the desert. The little lake was the purest blue she had ever seen, clear and looked refreshingly inviting underneath the harsh rays of the sun. There were people there. Dozens. They were wading in the water, chatting beneath the shade of the trees or drinking from circular brown cups with little umbrellas on the rim. 

“No.” a voice said from behind her, a woman’s voice, a little cautious, extremely friendly and somewhat familiar, “This is Paradise.” 

She turned to the voice behind her, saw a woman a little bit shorter, long jet-black hair in a neat side braid. She held her breath at the sight of the woman, the paleness of her skin, the scars around her neck and the dark circles that framed her bright blue eyes a certain way. 

The woman smiled and tilted her head a little, “You’re probably new here. Don’t worry. I’m here to help you.” 

“Do I know you?” she said, taking a step back. Her heart beat erratically in her chest. It felt as if a knife had been plunged deep into her, twisting with the way the other woman’s smile vanished. 

The woman tilted her head towards the opposite direction, blue eyes squinting against the harsh rays of the sun, staring right into her own as if she too felt the undercurrent of familiarity, of intimacy. 

“What did you say?” the woman said, her hands twisting against her own chest, head bent a little but those bright blue eyes still focused on her, “I... Say something.” 

“Umm...” she suddenly felt awkward, a little stupid, “Wha—what do you want me to say?” 

The other woman was quiet, still staring as if she was looking at a ghost, “Who are you?” 

That was the problem, wasn’t it? 

She couldn’t remember anything before waking up here. 

“Silly question.” the other woman chuckled nervously, her eyes falling to the sand beneath their feet and her arms folded across her chest, “Nobody really remembers anything here in Paradise.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s better this way.” the other woman shook her head, “I was told that before this, I wasn’t happy. Not even a little bit.” 

“Do you think I wasn’t happy before this too?” she asked, trying hard not to listen to the sounds of laughter from the people around the small lake. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She shook her head. 

She looked at the woman standing before her. She had seen her face before, had seen her in pain, had seen her smile, had seen her cry. But where? When? 

“I remember you.” she said softly, afraid that the other woman would walk away, “I remember you face. I remember your eyes. I remember seeing you over and over. It must have been in my dreams or from memories from before _ this. _I remember you. Sort of.” 

The other woman stared for a moment, stunned. Her bright blue eyes bored holes into her psyche, trying to read her like an open book, to detect a lie, a cruel game that wanted to shatter whatever peace she might have found here. 

The other woman closed her eyes, “I don’t remember seeing you, but your voice... it’s more a—a feeling. It once meant something more, like a feeling that made your heart race or would drive one to tears. I...” 

She held her breath. She had seen this woman before, had felt that rush, the feeling of her heart pounding in her chest, the feeling of tears in her eyes, that familiar feeling, that warm feeling, the feeling that nothing could go wrong. 

“... I missed you.” the other woman finally whispered, the pink tint of her cheeks almost blinding against the paleness of her skin, “Is that weird?” 

She shook her head and smiled at the other woman, “I’ve missed you too.” 

The other woman smiled, her blue eyes staring straight at her. She felt as if this sort of thing had happened once before. Maybe a dozen times. Maybe every single day before coming to Paradise. 

Memories were useless in this new world, but the feeling in her chest felt as if it had always been the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
